highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Azazel
'''Azazel' is the former Governor General of the Fallen Angels and Grigori. He also previously served as a Chemistry Teacher at Kuoh Academy and as the advisor of the Occult Research Club, prior to sealing himself in the Isolation Barrier Field. Appearance Azazel is a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. He also possesses twelve jet-black feathered wings that grow out from his back. It is described by Vali to be a never ending black. After the events in Volume 4, he loses his left arm but replaces it with a prosthetic arm made from his Sacred Gear research. Personality It is hard to determine Azazel's personality as he is laid-back yet serious, while also wise and insane at the same time. His character seems to reflect upon the situation at hand. Azazel loves to collect things, (shown when, after Issei introduced him to video games, he collected every console) and a research fanatic, especially on Sacred Gears. He is also shown to be pacifistic, preferring to talk his way out of troubles rather than resorting to violence. He has been shown to care deeply for his fellow Fallen Angels, Shemhazai and Baraqiel. Azazel has also been shown to be extremely charismatic, being able to endear his Fallen Angel followers. Azazel has complicated feelings about the fact that many of his friends and acquaintances are all married and have a family. Azazel is also perverted because of his fondness for breasts, and also due to the fact that he has stated to have had hundreds of harems over the millennia. Not to mention that his stated reason for becoming a Fallen Angel all those millennia ago was lust. Even before he became a Fallen Angel, he was already a pervert as he would fantasize about touching/seeing Gabriel's breasts, the most beautiful woman in Heaven as evident when he encouraged Issei to use Dress Break on her. Azazel is also very compassionate as he would do whatever he can to help people in need. The most prominent example is when he adopted Vali and cared for him as his own son, after learning of the immense abuse and cruelty Vali suffered by his father and grandfather. However, there seems to be a hidden former side to Azazel as Shiva told him that he is the most sinister of the Fallen Angels, despite wanting to spread peace. History Originally an Angel from Fifth Heaven, during his time there, Azazel had once written a report on his Artificial Sacred Gear, the Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade, which was published by Michael during the war much to his embarrassment. Azazel later lost his place in the Heaven after having sex with a human woman and became a Fallen Angel as punishment from God. Shortly after that, he created the Fallen Angels' organization, Grigori, and became its Governor General. During the Great War between the Three Factions, the Fallen Angels were the first to retreat due to Azazel's order after he had lost many of his subordinates. After retreating from the Great War, Azazel started to research Sacred Gears, creating Artificial Sacred Gears and other objects related to them. He also made a contract with one of the Five Great Dragon Kings, Fafnir, during his research and created his own Artificial Sacred Gear: the Down Fall Dragon Spear. At some point, before the series begins, Azazel found a young Vali Lucifer who had been abandoned by his parents, took him to Grigori and taught him how to properly use his powers along with his Sacred Gear while raising him. Plot The Red Dragon Emperor's Awakening Azazel was briefly mentioned by Raynare in Volume 1 of the novels. Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Azazel makes his first appearance in Volume 4, introducing himself to Issei. He later attended the meeting between the leaders of the three factions and was the one to propose the peace treaty. He later fought against Katerea Leviathan and was able the defeat the latter at the cost of losing his left arm. He becomes the advisor for the Occult Research Club at the end of Volume 4. In Volume 5, he accompanies the entire Occult Research Club in their trip back to the Underworld, planning their training menu. He also visits Issei when Issei was training in the mountain with Tannin, handing Issei the lunch box made by the Rias, Akeno, and Asia, asking Issei about his feelings for Akeno and leaving after getting the answer he wants. In Volume 6, Azazel helped in fending off the Devils of the Old Satan Faction before sensing Ophis who appeared on the spot. He challenged Ophis, who simply said that Azazel could not defeat her. The Oppai Dragon Song that he composed was later used to help Issei release his Juggernaut Drive. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 7, Azazel is shown to be busy traveling back and forth between the Underworld and human world. While being assigned as Odin's bodyguard, he asked his friend, Baraqiel, to temporarily take over. After Issei and Akeno met Odin, Rossweisse, and Baraqiel while on their date, they all went to the Hyoudou Residence, where Azazel explains the reason for Odin's visit to Japan before going to an Oppai Club with Odin. He later assisted in the initial battle against Loki and Fenrir, with Loki retreating after the Vali Team appeared, despite having the advantage. He later implanted Vritra's remaining Sacred Gears into Genshirou Saji, whom he sent to assist in the battle against Loki. In Volume 9, Azazel accompanies the second-year students of the Kuoh Academy to Kyoto, finding out that the Kyoto's Youkai leader, Yasaka, was kidnapped by the Khaos Brigade. Azazel and the Gremory Team eventually found the culprits who kidnapped her was the Hero Faction lead by Cao Cao, telling his students to be careful of the True Longinus Cao Cao possesses. He then goes to fight one-on-one against Cao Cao, which ended in a draw as both sides did not go all-out. Azazel later told Issei he called for a "reliable backup" in the form of Sun Wukong and Yu-Long. In Volume 10, Azazel takes Issei to meet up with some of the Gods watching Rias and Sairaorg's Rating Game, getting along with many of the Gods except for Hades, who he tells Issei to be aware of as Hades is stronger than him. After the Rating Game between Rias and Sairaorg, Azazel went to confront Indra, asking the God if he had known Cao Cao and the whereabouts of the True Longinus which Indra revealed it himself, making Azazel angry. Indra simply says back that what Hades is doing can change the maps of all the factions, making Azazel think on how much he knows. After Indra leaves, Azazel comments on Ophis' ambition that is causing the world to become Chaos. He was later seen visiting Sairaorg, talking with him until Misla's Butler came to tell them that Sairaorg's mother had awakened. In Volume 11, Azazel sets up a meeting between Issei and Ophis. He later accompanies the Occult Research Club members to the Underworld for Issei, Akeno, and Yuuto's Mid-Class promotion test. While those three are resting after the test at the hotel, they were suddenly attacked by Cao Cao and Georg who revealed that they have Samael with them. He then equips his Artificial Sacred Gear but was easily defeated by Cao Cao who used his Medusa's eye on Azazel. After the team was defeated by Cao Cao and Georg, they are attacked by a legion of Grim Reapers sent by Hades with Azazel battling with the Ultimate-Class Grim Reaper, Pluto, one-on-one which ended abruptly by the sudden appearance of Shalba Beelzebub who kidnaps and brainwashes Leonardo, forcefully activating his Balance Breaker, creating 13 gigantic monsters that caused the Dimension Create by Georg to start crumbling. At the end of Volume 11, Azazel, with Vali and Tannin's help, opens the Dragon Gate to summon Issei but was surprised to see only the Evil Pieces returned. Realizing what it meant, he falls down to his knees while scolding Issei for being an idiot. In Volume 12, after reporting Issei's situation to Sirzechs, he and Sirzechs went to the Realm of the Dead with Dulio Gesualdo and Slash Dog as their escorts. While initially thinking that they might have to attack Hades together, after Sirzechs reveals his "true form", Azazel was relieved to find out that Sirzechs' power is ten times more than the original Lucifer, remembering what Lord Gremory told him during their conversation about Sirzechs and Ajuka being Super Devils. After the monsters created by Annihilation Maker were destroyed, ending the crisis of the Underworld, Azazel steps down from his post as Governor General of the Fallen Angels. At the end of Volume 12, Azazel reveals that he was given the post of Supervisor of Issei's town, which is an important alliance location, and became Grigori's Advisor of Special Technology before handing them their certificates for passing the Mid-Class promotion test. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 14, Azazel attended the peace conference between the Carmilla Faction of the Vampires and the Three Factions. He decided to go to Romania with Rias and Yuuto and arrange a meeting with the Carmilla Faction. Azazel wasn't able to secure a meeting with the leader of the Carmilla Faction in Volume 15 due to the ruckus caused by the coup d'etat in the Tepes Faction. He then decided to go to a cafe to ease his boredom and there he met the members of the Vali team and discussed the reemergence of the Evil Dragons, the Holy Grail, and Euclid Lucifuge. In Volume 16, Azazel contacted the Occult Research Club members and told them to come to Romania since Rias and Yuuto might have been held captive in the Tepes castle. He then met them in a basement on the outskirts of the Carmilla Faction territory after the Occult Research Club members, Bennia, and Loup Garou teleported via a magic circle and made their way to Tepes castle. Rias and Yuuto eventually joined the group and had a meeting with the new "King" of Tepes, Valerie Tepes. After the meeting, Azazel and the group met Rizevim Livan Lucifer and Lilith and was enraged due to the actions of Rizevim. He then participated in the attempt to stop the extraction of the Longinus, Sephiroth Graal, from Valerie and save her; fighting the enhanced Vampires and Grendel along the way. Azazel later helped in defeating the mass-produced Evil Dragons that were rampaging in the Carmilla's castle town. After returning from Romania, he participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D. When Qlippoth attacked Heaven in Volume 18, Azazel contacted the D×D members and informed them that they have trouble sending reinforcements as the entrance to Heaven was blocked by Qlippoth. After the attack, Azazel talked to Sirzechs regarding the stolen Agreas with the latter revealing that the technology needed to create the Evil Pieces and Brave Saint cards are hidden inside the floating island and there are only 1000 sets of Evil Pieces remaining. In the Extra Life of DX.1, in the club room, Azazel hears everyone's interests in a rematch against Riser Phenex which he then begins to set up. Days after the match, when some wonder if they would win against Seekvaira Agares in a Scramble Flag match, it immediately started getting set up. In Volume 19, Azazel talked to Shiva for the God of Destruction to agree to act if Trihexa is ever released from the seals put on him. He then organized the fight against the exorcists that rebelled from the Church. After the fight, Vasco Strada gave a piece of the original Holy Grail to him. Azazel and the Grigori then made a pendant with the piece of the Holy Grail inside it and put it around Valerie's neck and successfully awakened her consciousness. In Volume 20, Azazel, along with the Occult Research Club and the Sitri group, went to a dimension owned by Ajuka Beelzebub. After hearing the explanations given by Ajuka revolving the corruption that was prevalent in the Rating Games, Azazel asked Ajuka about the rumors he heard that the Maou has tracked down the locations of the two remaining Longinus, Telos Karma and Innovate Clear. He also asked if the dimension they are currently in is connected to the Longinus. Ajuka replied that the dimension they are in is a product of his. The Maou continued that even for a person like Azazel who is knowledgeable about Sacred Gears will be unable to capture the two mentioned Longinus as they are outside the laws of this world. The group then returned to Kuoh Town after a report came in that Ophis was attacked by Evil Dragons and Issei's parents were taken, hostage. The D×D team then prepared to, for the first time, be on the offensive against Qlippoth as Vali's team finally located Agreas' location. When they arrived in Agreas, Azazel went on his own towards the power chamber of Agreas to try taking control of the floating city. Even though he was able to evade all the traps laid down in the path towards the power chamber, Azazel was not able to enter as guarding the door was Lilith. Azazel was wary of fighting against her as he knows Lilith's power and instead tried to bribe her of letting him in by giving her a candy. Lilith really wanted the candy that Azazel has but she still did not let him through. Seeing that it is a lost cause, Azazel gave up and gave the candy to Lilith. While trying to think of another way to get inside the power chamber, a heavily injured Rizevim appeared from the corridor. Azazel surmised that it must either be Issei or Vali who inflicted that damage on him. After Azazel ridiculed Rizevim of his current state, the two legendary Evil Dragons Apophis and Aži Dahāka appeared through the Dragon Gate. The two of them further ridiculed Rizevim and told them their own plans of attacking the other world. Azazel asked Apophis if it would be possible for them to give back the Holy Grail which Apophis refused as they still need it. After the two Dragons left, Vali appeared in and confronted his grandfather. Rizevim tried to weasel his way out but to no avail. Azazel explained that the reason for his death was him pushing his opponents too far. After Rizevim died, Azazel ventured towards the center of the power chamber. There he saw the sleeping Trihexa. When Azazel tried to stop the whole operation, it was revealed that Rizevim had a backup plan in case of his death in store. Rizevim's soul was used as the final power source to aid in Trihexa's awakening. Azazel then witnessed Trihexa's complete awakening together with Apophis and Azi Dahaka's declaration of war. In Volume 21, Seeing the damage caused by Trihexa and Qlippoth just days after the Imperial Beast's unsealing, Azazel immediately formulated a plan to counter 666. Azazel later appeared in the Northern Europe, bidding farewell to Vali, the Vali Team, Tobio and Lavinia as he along with the leaders of the many factions implement Azazel's plan of sealing themselves with 666 inside the Isolation Barrier Field to contain the damage and fight the beastVolume 21. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: Azazel possesses a great amount of strength, putting him on par with a Satan-Class Devil or even his former fellow angel Michael, as well as his fellow Grigori leaders Shemhazai, Baraqiel, and Kokabiel, exemplified in the second season when he fought against Katerea Leviathan, an Ultimate-Class Devil, and the Ultimate-Class Grim Reaper Pluto in Volume 11. Azazel also displays immense physical strength as he has destroyed a wall with his fist. Immense Light-Based Weapons: Azazel is very skilled and powerful in using his light-based powers. Unlike most other Fallen Angels, who can only create one light spear at a time, Azazel has mastery over his power of light as he powerful enough to generate countless light spears and shoot them like arrows without showing any signs of exhaustion. Azazel can create countless spears of lights in the sky, making them rain down on his opponents and he can also create a gigantic spear of light that can change its form into many arrows of light. Master Spearman: Azazel has shown great expertise in the use of spears of light. He usually wields spears, rather than swords or bows. With the artificial Sacred Gear Downfall Dragon Spear, Azazel could fight on equal level with Cao Cao, a master warrior wielding the True Longinus which is the most powerful of Longinus Class Sacred Gears. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Azazel is an extremely skilled fighter and, as the former leader of the Grigori, he has centuries worth of combat experience since the time of the Great War. He is more than capable of fighting off the Old Satan Faction, an Ultimate Class Devil or a Grim Reaper with minimal effort, as seen when he fought Katerea Leviathan. Master Tactician: Azazel is noted as being an expert battle tactician, as he knows and studies his opponents' abilities and weaknesses before fighting them, as seen when he acts as the battle tactician of the Norse, Greek, and Hindu factions when the Old Satan Faction attacks the Underworld, who'd been set up by Diodora and the last two descendants of the original Satans, Shalba Beelzebub, and Creuserey Asmodeus. After the formation of the D×D, aside from being the adviser of special technology, he acts as the strategist and the tactician commander of the team. Master Inventor: He is known by all characters in the series as a man that likes to investigate, study, and invent mythical things, particularly Sacred Gears, as he created the Down Fall Dragon Spear and a number of other artificial sacred gears on his own. Skillful Adviser: Azazel is a very wise man that is intelligent enough to teach and train others. He occasionally teaches the members of the Occult Research Club, and others, how they can use their powers and handle their enemies properly. Keen Intellect: He is known as a man with an impressive intelligence, memory, and knowledge of all of time, as he knows most all of the mythical objects all over the world, and the other various mythologies' secrets and histories. Master Magician: Azazel has considerable knowledge and is a master of using various magics and spells, exemplified by his creation of a strong barrier that prevented the Khaos Brigade from entering the Three Factions territory. Additionally, he can perform summoning magic, transport magic, and dragon gate magic circles with ease. Azazel can also force students of Kuoh Academy sleep while casting barriers over the girls. * Hypnotism: Azazel is mentioned to have taught Sirzechs how to do the Hypnotism spell on Grayfia so that she couldn't come along to fight Trihexa. Memory Alteration: He also has the ability to manipulate the memories of people, such as when he erased all knowledge of his creation of three hundred duplicates of Issei using the students of Kuoh Academy in Volume 8, through a device created by the Grigori. Immense Speed: Azazel is capable of moving at God-like speed. It is shown he was able to appear behind his opponents without them noticing. Immense Durability: '''Azazel showed no reaction at all when he had to cut off his left arm after it was entangled by Katarea Leviathan's self-destruct spell, thus demonstrating a high pain tolerance. He was even able to take a surprise attack from Vali Lucifer and emerge relatively unharmed during the latter's betrayal during the interrupted conference. '''Stealth Expert: Azazel is very skilled of hiding his presence, something even Rias and Yuuto was unable to detect. Flight: Being a Fallen Angel, Azazel can fly using his wings. Equipment Inventions Having founded the Grigori organization that has done various research on Sacred Gears, Azazel has developed a number of inventions. The notable ones are below: *'Down Fall Dragon Spear': An Artificial Sacred Gear that has one of the Five Dragon Kings, Fafnir, sealed inside of it after he made a pact with him. It has the appearance of a golden short spear which has a purple ball at its end. **'Down Fall Dragon Another Armor': Balance Breaker of''' Down Fall Dragon Spear, which gives Azazel a Golden Dragon Armor which he made based on Vali's Scale Mail. It increases the attack and defense of Azazel and summons a two-pronged Spear of Light. *'''Mechanical Arm: An all-purpose prosthetic arm that can be loaded with light power-style laser beams and tiny missiles. It can also fly on its own. *'Sacred Gear Scanner': A scanner that can tell the type, abilities, and weakness of a Sacred Gear. One was given to Gasper prior to the Hero Faction's small-scale assaults. *'Mini Robot': A mini-robot that was created to help Gasper in his training to control his Sacred Gear. *'Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade': An Artificial Sacred Gear that takes the form of a sword with a mixture of light and darkness with high destructive powers. **'Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Samurai Sword': An Artificial Sacred Gear that takes the form of a katana sword. Like the original, it possesses the same destructive powers as well as the ability to cut down spirits without physical forms. It was later given to Tomoe Meguri. **'Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade - Kitchen Knife Form': An Artificial Sacred Gear that takes the form of an ordinary kitchen knife that releases a slight golden aura. It can basically cut almost anything including evil spirits. It is later confiscated by Grigori. *'Gender-Swap Raygun': A raygun that changes the gender of a person. It is later sealed due to its inappropriate capability. *'Sports Car': A special sports car made by Azazel. It has many weapons installed in it such as the Satellite Downfall Cannon System, and Dragon Destroy Missile. According to Azazel, due to him using the car to do various actions, even he himself doesn't know the full potential of the car. *'Doppelgänger Machine': A machine that was able to create 300 Issei doppelgängers that have their sexual desires enhanced due to a failed experiment. *'Maouga': A humanoid-type Devil-helping super robot that was created using the Fallen Angels' technology and is powered by the hatred of humans. It can use its arms as rockets. * Gear Fight-Body Change Driver: '''A handgun that fires a "Body Change Beam" that can swap the souls of the humans who are closest to each other.High School DxD New Vol.5-6 (Bonus CD) * '''UFO: A flying spaceship made from the latest technology of the Fallen Angels. It had a special barrier to make it invisible to humans and could fire a beam of various effects: Issei lost his perverseness and Gasper was burnt. It was destroyed by Xenovia and Irina when they went to go capture it for the sake of returning Issei back to normal. * Azazel Quest: Azazel Quest is an RPG game created by Azazel as a joint project with Ajuka, Sirzechs, and the technicians of the Devil's side. The game uses the Devil's technology the Game Field, to provide an adventure-type experience. *'Bracelets': Golden bracelets engraved with magical characters. An invention that assisted the fallen angelisation of Akeno. Quotes *(To Katerea) "The more I hear the more I feel like vomiting at your goals. Valhalla!? The Earth Gods!? So you intend to snatch everything through Odin from the side. Rather than that, the person who steals my pleasure can go and disappear." (Volume 4, Life 5) *(To Katerea) "I'll give you an arm at least." (Volume 4, Life 5) * (To Issei) “That’s why you still have some way to go. A woman’s breasts are infinite. Handled correctly, they are packed full of infinite possibilities more than the Uroboros Ophis, you know? Because I was fascinated with them, I plunged into the breasts of women and fell. I don’t regret it.” '' (Volume 5, Life 2) *".....A Hero of the Devils and the descendants of Heroes. So which is the real Hero then?" (Volume 10, Extra Life) *(To Issei) "''Life's problems tend to sort themselves out, I don't find any point in worrying about every little thing that lies ahead." (Season 2 New, Episode 2) *"The White One desires power while the Red One desires women, both desires are surprisingly simple and pure." (Season 2 New, Episode 12) Trivia *Azazel's height is 188 cm. (6 feet 2 inches) according to the visual book with his data. This makes him the second-tallest male character in the series, behind Mil-tan. *According to Azazel, the reason as to why he became a Fallen Angel is because of his interest in women's breasts. *Azazel is a fan of Minotaur meat, comparing it to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Matsusaka_beef Matsusaka beef].High School DxD Light Novel Volume 8 Life. 5 Hell Teacher Azazel Part 4 *According to the VIP of all the factions, Azazel's greatest achievement is instructing the Sekiryuutei, who shows irregular growth, and the Hakuryuukou, who is said to be the strongest in history. *Azazel once made a wish to Ophis for some of the Angels to fall and especially wanted Gabriel to fall. He was, however, struck down with lightning as a result.High School DxD Short Story Worship☆Dragon-God Girl *Azazel had/has a case of chuunibyou back when he was still an angel. This led to him giving bizarre long names to his inventions such as 'Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade.'High School DxD Light Novel Volume 13 Afterword *Azazel was once teleported to a very remote place as a defense mechanism when he tried to enter the Seventh Heaven to look at the Sacred Gear system.High School DxD Light Novel Volume 18 *The Azazel Cup, the official name of the Rating Game World Tournament is named in Azazel's honor. The main stadium called "Azazel Stadium" is also named in his honor and displays a large bronze statue of him at the entrance. *Azazel created a bar named "Black Dog" which is located on the second floor of a building, two stops away from Kuoh Town. It is located near the office of the Slash/Dog Team. He is the manager but due to being sealed, he is represented by the Cadres of Grigori. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fallen Angel Category:Grigori Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Mythological Figures Category:DxD Category:Featured Article Category:Former Occult Research Club member Category:SlashDog